Fantástico/Other
1973-1979 August 5, 1973 - April 21, 1974 (B&W) Fantástico 1973 GIF.gif|Intro Fantástico 1973 break 01 GIF.gif|Break 1 Fantástico 1973 break 02 GIF.gif|Break 2 Fantástico 1973 break 03 GIF.gif|Break 3 April 28, 1974 - 1976 (Colors) Fantástico 1974 GIF.gif|Intro Fantástico 1974 break 01 GIF.gif|Break 1 Fantástico 1974 break 02 GIF.gif|Break 2 Fantástico 1975 GIF.gif|Intro in 1975 Fantástico 1974 or 1975 break 03 GIF.gif|Break 3 Fantástico 1974 or 1975 break 04 GIF.gif|Break 4 Fantástico 1974 or 1975 break 05 GIF.gif|Break 5 Fantástico 1974 or 1975 break 06 GIF.gif|Break 6 Fantástico 1974 or 1975 break 30th version 2003 GIF.gif|Break 7 (30th version) 1976-1979 Fantástico 1976 GIF.gif|Intro Fantástico 1976 break 1 GIF.gif|Break 1 Fantástico 1976 break 2 GIF.gif|Break 2 Fantástico 1976 30 anos atras GIF.gif|30 Anos Atras 1979 - September 11, 1983 Fantástico 1979 GIF.gif|Intro Fantástico 1979 break 1 GIF.gif|Break 1 Fantástico 1979 break 2 GIF.gif|Break 2 September 18, 1983 - August 2, 1987 Fantástico 1983 GIF 1.gif|First part of Intro Fantástico 1983 GIF 2.gif|Final part of Intro and commercials August 9, 1987 - April 3, 1994 Fantástico 1987 GIF.gif|Official logo Fantástico 1994 v0 GIF.gif|Commercials from January to April 1994 April 10th, 1994 - April 16th, 1995 Fantástico 1994 GIF.gif 1995-2001 April 23, 1995 - December 30, 2001 Fantástico 1995 GIF.gif Fantastico 1995 v4.gif Fantástico 1995 v2 GIF.gif Fantástico 1995 v3 GIF.gif From October 1999 until the end of 2001, some vignettes of 1995 remained only in the commercial program. March 30, 1997 - October 17, 1999 Fantástico 1997 GIF.gif November 1999 - December 30, 2001 Fantástico 1999 GIF opening.gif|Opening to the Set Fantástico 1999 GIF.gif|Sponsorship Version Fantastico 1999 - Bubbles version.gif|Bubbles version Fantastico 1999 - Lyrics version.gif|Letters version Fantastico 1999 - Autumn version.gif|Autumn version Fantastico 1999 - Moon version.gif|Moon version January 6, 2002 - December 26, 2004 (one sunday in May 8, 2005) Fantastico 2002 Intro.gif|Intro and Ending for set, on the first sundays of 2002, didn't have the fixed logo. It was displayed before and after the commercials Fantástico 2002 GIF.gif Fantástico 2002 People Version 1 GIF.gif|People Version 01 January 2, 2005 - March 28, 2010 (one sunday in August 7, 2011) Fantástico 2005 GIF.gif 2010-2014 April 4, 2010 - September 29, 2013 (SD version) Fantástico 2010 GIF.gif|Logo in 2010-2013 October 6, 2013 - April 20, 2014 (HD version) Fantástico 2013 HD GIF.gif|Logo in 2013 HD Fantástico 2013 HD v2 GIF.gif|Alternate Logo version 2013 (Not-finalized version, before 2014) Novo-logo-do-fantastico.jpg|This version is just a draft from intro logo would be the first not to have the spiral form, this appear in perforated letters. April 27, 2014 - April 19, 2015 Fantastico 2014 logo ID.gif|2014 Official ID Logo Fantástico 2014 GIF.gif|Normal and finalized version May 3, 2015 - March 5, 2017 Fantástico 2015 GIF.gif|Intro version Fantástico 2015 v1 GIF.gif|2015-2017 Official ID Logo Fantastico 2015 Blue.gif|Blue version Fantastico 2015 Black.gif|Black version March 12, 2017 - July 29, 2018 Fantástico 2017 GIF.gif|Fire Version Fantástico 2017 water GIF.gif|Water Version Fantástico 2017 earth GIF.gif|Earth Version Fantástico 2017 wind GIF.gif|Wind Version August 5, 2018 - present Fantástico 2018 GIF.gif|Intro Fantástico 2018 v2 GIF.gif|Sponsorship and Commercials Specials Fantastico 1999 - XMas version.gif|Christmas version in December 1999 Fantastico 2000 - New Year 2001 version.gif|New Year 2001 version in December 2000 Fantástico 2003 30th Anniversary GIF.gif|August 2003 - Fantástico 30th Anniversary Fantástico 2004 for 2005 Next Year.gif|In December 26, 2004 Fantastico 2007 - New Year 2008 version.gif|New Year 2008 version in December 2007 Fantástico 2008 GIF.gif|August 2008 - Fantástico 35th Anniversary Fantástico 2013 Carnival GIF.gif|Special Carnival in February 2013 Fantástico 2013-14 GIF.gif|New Year Logo in December 29th 2013 Fantastico 2015 Globo 50th Anniversary.gif|April 26, 2015 - Globo 50th Anniversary Fantástico 2016 Rio 2016 Olympic Games Intro.gif|Special Intro for 2016 Summer Olympic Games Fantástico 2016 Rio 2016 Olympic Games.gif|Special of 2016 Summer Olympic Games Fantástico 2016 Rio 2016 Olympic Games v2.gif|Special of 2016 Summer Olympic Games Final Day Fantástico 2018 Russian Soccer World Cup.gif|Special of 2018 Russian Soccer World Cup version 1 Fantástico 2018 Russian Soccer World Cup v2.gif|version 2 Fantástico 2018 Russian Soccer World Cup v3.gif|version 3 G1 GC Fantástico_G1_GC_2007.png|2007-2010 Fantástico_G1_GC_2010.png|2010-2014 Fantástico_G1_GC_2014.png|2014-2019 Fantástico_G1_GC_2019.png|2019-present GC Fantástico_GC_1987.png|1987-1994 Fantástico_GC_1994.png|1994-1995 Fantástico_GC_1995.png|1995-1997 Fantástico_GC_1997.png|1997 v1 Fantástico_GC_1997 v2.png|1997 v2 - 1999 Fantástico_GC_1999.png|1999-2001 Fantástico_GC_2002.png|2002-2004 Fantástico_GC_2005.png|2005-2007 Fantástico_GC_2007.png|2007-2010 (official), 2007-2013 Fantástico_GC_2010_SD.png|2010-2013 (SD version) Fantástico_GC_2013_HD.png|2013-2014 (HD version) Fantástico_GC_2014_A.png|2014-2019 (Normal) (A) Fantástico_GC_2014_B.png|2014-2019 (World) (B) Fantástico_GC_2014_C.png|2014-2019 (Gray) © Fantástico_GC_2014_D.png|2014-2019 (Green) (D) Fantástico_GC_2019_A.png|2019-present (Normal) (A) Fantástico_GC_2019_B.png|2019-present (World) (B) Fantástico_GC_2019_C.png|2019-present (Gray) © Fantástico_GC_2019_D.png|2019-present (Green) (D) Category:Rede Globo Category:Special logos